List of Winnie-the-Pooh characters
This is a list of the much loved characters in the Disney series based on the Winnie-the-Pooh books. It includes some additional characters not included in the original books. Main characters Winnie-the-Pooh Winnie-the-Pooh, or Pooh for short, is an anthropomorphic toy bear. Despite being "a bear of very little brain," he is a friendly and thoughtful character. His love for honey sometimes leads to trouble. His catchphrases are "Oh, Bother!" and "Think, think, think". Pooh has been voiced by such actors as Sterling Holloway, Hal Smith and most recently Jim Cummings. Christopher Robin The boy in the series, with toy animals in his room to play with. He is voiced by Bruce Reitherman (original film) Tim Hopkins, Jon Walmsley, Bradley Michael Pierce, Struan Erlenborn and currently Jack Boulter. Pooh considers both Christopher Robin and Piglet to be his best friends (never saying one as his first or second best friend.)As revealed in the episode "Christopher Froggin'" he is best friends with Darby. Piglet Piglet is Pooh's best friend. Piglet is a young male pig. He is a kind, small animal who is ordinarily quite timid, but with Pooh by his side, he can overcome his fears. His catchphrase is "Oh, D-D-Dear!". Piglet is also very talented, and he can sing very well. He also likes to eat "haycorns". He is pink and wears a fuschia suit with thin black stripes. He was voiced by John Fiedler, but since Fiedler's death on June 25, 2005, he was being voiced by Travis Oates. In many adventures it has been up to Piglet to save Pooh from some sort of problem or danger. In many stories Piglet is shown to be tidy, cleaning his house frequently and cleaning frantically when Pooh & Tigger make a mess. He also lives in a beech tree with a sign reading "Trespassers Will" (short for "Trespassers William"). Eeyore Eeyore is Pooh's ever-glum, slow-talking, pessimistic donkey friend. Eeyore has trouble keeping his tail attached to his bottom. Eeyore also has a house made of sticks who destroyed many times (the most of the times destroyed by Tigger) and he after make that again. Originally voiced by Ralph Wright. Currently voiced by Peter Cullen and Jim Cummings. Voiced by Bud Luckey in the most recent film. Roo Roo is Kanga's joey, who moved to the Hundred Acre Woods with his mother. He is a good friend of Tigger (Debatable if Roo is actually his apprentice), but is quite childish. Roo is brown with a pink belly and wears a light blue shirt. He was originally voiced by Clint Howard, then Dori Whitaker, Nikita Hopkins, Jimmy Bennett, Max Burkholder and now Wyatt Hall. Kanga Kanga is Roo's mother who moved to the Hundred Acre Woods with Roo. She is the only female resident in the Hundred Acre Wood until the appearance of Mama Heffalump in the Disney version or Lottie the Otter in the original book series. She often makes Tigger shy by calling him "Dear". She is also a good friend for Winnie the Pooh. Voiced by Barbara Luddy, Patricia Parris, Kath Soucie and currently Kristen Anderson-Lopez. Rabbit Rabbit thinks he is the cleverest animal in the Hundred Acre Wood, and can get very mad when Tigger bounces on his prized garden. He was voiced by Junius Matthews, Will Ryan, Ken Sansom, and is currently voiced by Tom Kenny. Tigger Tigger is Pooh's bouncy, exuberant and trouble-making tiger friend. He loves to bounce and have fun, especially bouncing on others. He is orange and yellow with black stripes. Tigger commonly mispronounces words, like 'ridickerus' (ridiculous) or 'vill-i-an' (villain). He is also Roo's best friend. Originally voiced by Paul Winchell. Currently voiced by Jim Cummings since The Tigger Movie. Owl Owl is an owl in the series; he acts as a teacher, and believes that he is the cleverest animal in the wood. He can spell "Tuesday" but spells his own name "wol". He also has a lot of members in his family and talks about them a lot. Voiced by Hal Smith, Andre Stojka, and now Craig Ferguson. Minor characters Small A small bug, he is a friend or relation of Rabbit. Making his debut in My Friends Tigger & Pooh, he is the first new Milne character to appear since the debut of Piglet in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Henry Rush Henry Rush is a beetle. He had a brief mention in The House at Pooh Corner, and has been expanded in Return to the Hundred Acre Wood. He attended the Spelling Bee, kept score at the cricket game, and danced at the Harvest Festival. Early Early, and his friend Late, received a brief mention at the end of The House at Pooh Corner, and have been expanded in Return to the Hundred Acre Wood. Early attended Christopher Robin's coming home party, where he and Late received sugar mice. He also attended the Spelling Bee. Although it is never mentioned what species he is, illustrations point to him and Late being mice. Late Late, and his friend Early, received a brief mention at the end of The House at Pooh Corner, and have been expanded in Return to the Hundred Acre Wood. Late attended Christopher Robin's coming home party, where he and Early received sugar mice. He also attended the Spelling Bee. Although it is never mentioned what species he is, illustrations point to him and Early being mice. Alexander Beetle He is briefly mentioned on page 119 of Winnie-the-Pooh, and he appears to have gotten upset and hid himself in a crack for two days. The Backson He is seen in The House at Pooh Corner. He made his Disney debut in Winnie the Pooh, voiced by Huell Howser. Characters in Return to the Hundred Acre Wood Granddad Buck Granddad Buck is Rabbit's grandfather, who disapproves of him. Lottie Lottie is an otter who is a character in Return to the Hundred Acre Wood. Lottie is a "feisty" character who is also good at cricket and insists on proper etiquette. According to Benedictus, "Lottie the Otter truly embodies Winnie-the-Pooh's values of friendship and adventure seen throughout Milne's work, thus making the perfect companion for everyone's favourite bear." Characters created in Disney Gopher Pooh's friend, who lives inside a system of tunnels. He is not in Milne's, which he often points out by saying "I'm not in the book, you know". He is grey and when he speaks, he makes a whistle sound whenever the letter "s" is said. Gopher is voiced by Michael Gough; originally, he was to replace Piglet. Gopher is shown to be a hard worker. Beaver Beaver is a beaver who lives in a dam near Poohsticks Bridge. He is an extremely hard worker. He bears a strong resemblance to Gopher, who was in turn based on a beaver in Lady and the Tramp. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Beaver was dropped from the Winnie the Pooh franchise when My Friends Tigger & Pooh was cancelled. Buster , demonstrating his look in TV cartoon series.]] Buster is Darby's beloved pet puppy. His barking is supplied by Dee Bradley Baker in the films and the cartoon. He is white and wears a red collar with a gold tag. Along with Darby, he was dropped from the Winnie the Pooh franchise after the final episode of My Friends Tigger & Pooh which aired on October 9, 2010. Christopher Robin's mother Appearing only in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and in The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart, Christopher Robin's mother's face is never shown (a la Nanny of Jim Henson's Muppet Babies and Ms. Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls). She is sometimes seen from behind, and when we see the front of her, she is usually seen from the chest down to her legs and feet. She is voiced by Patricia Parris. Darby Darby is the 6-year-old red-haired girl in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Darby is voiced by Chloë Moretz (US) and Kimberlea Berg (UK). Her catchphrases are "Time to slap my cap" and "Good sleuthin', everyone!" As revealed in the episode, "Christopher Froggin'", she is best friends with Christopher Robin. Darby made her final appearance in the episode "Darby's Favorite Place" before being dropped from the Winnie the Pooh franchise. Dexter Owl's young cousin, who wears glasses. He appeared in some episodes of the animated TV series. Voiced by Hal Smith. Gopher's grandfather Gopher's grandpa who prefers to "dream" rather than "do", as Gopher puts it. Gopher refers to him as "Grandpappy". He appears in one episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh during the "Pewter Pickaxe" contest Gopher is desperate to see him win by building an above-ground underground city. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Holly One of Santa's reindeer. She first appeared in Super Sleuth Christmas Movie, and featured in an episode entitled "Home For the Holly Days". Junior Heffalump A character from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, he is friends with Piglet. Kessie .]] Kessie is a bluebird. She is blue with a white belly. While her first regular role was in The Book of Pooh, Kessie debuted many years before on The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Appearing as a chick in the "Find Her, Keep Her" episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Kessie was saved by Rabbit from a snowstorm. Her nickname for Rabbit was "Rabbie", a name she gave to him when she was a baby bluebird. She made further appearances in the series, voiced by Laura Mooney. Kessie also appeared in later episodes of the series including the 1999 direct-to-video release Seasons of Giving. Kessie was relaunched as a main character in the puppetry-based series The Book of Pooh, where she was voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. D'Abruzzo left the role during season 2, and was replaced by Amanda Maddock. After the cancelation of The Book of Pooh, Kessie is never seen or mentioned again. She has possibly been dropped as the franchise has been rebooted. Lumpy Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV or simply "Lumpy" is a Heffalump, one of the main characters in My Friends Tigger & Pooh and in the films. His fur color is light purple. Lumpy is voiced by Kyle Stanger in the films Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie and Oliver Dillon in the cartoon. He also makes regular appearances in the TV series. Lumpy is purple, has a trunk, 5 hairs on his head and a bobble for a tail. He made his final appearance in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh episode "Darby Gets Lemons, Makes Lemonade". The reason for Lumpy no longer appearing is that the Winnie the Pooh franchise has been rebooted. In "Pooh's Heffalump movie", he and Roo get face to face for the first time. Mama Heffalump Mama Heffalump is Lumpy's mother. Referred to as "Mrs. Heffalump", she is the biggest resident of the 100 Acre Wood. Voiced by Brenda Blethyn. Narrator He speaks off-screen in the Winnie the Pooh films. Sometimes the characters often speak with him. Porcupine Porcupine is a friend of the gang voiced by Tara Strong. She can play the flute and has a passion for cooking. She is a close friend with Turtle, who is the only character who can hug her. Possums First seen in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh story "Topsy Turvy Tigger," where they attempted to invite others to their birthday party through use of upside-down drawings. They later appeared in "Darby's Im-possum-ible Case", in which the characters were shown meeting them for the first time. They look alike, but have basically opposite personalities. One is zippy and outgoing, while the other is very shy and flees from large crowds. Voiced by Sydney Saylor. Raccoon Raccoon first appears in the My Friends Tigger & Pooh episode, "Darby's Lost and Found" and later makes regular appearances in the series. He is in charge of a junk/fix-it shop. He speaks a bit like a hippie, and is annoyed when Tigger refers to his "mask," which is just part of his fur. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Skippy A sheepdog belonging to a neighbor of Christopher Robin's. Skunk A stinky character voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Turtle Turtle is a close friend of Porcupine voiced by Mark Hamill. He lives life slow, and enjoys playing checkers with his friends. Because of his shell, he is the only character who can hug Porcupine. Vixen Holly's mother, voiced by Tara Strong. Woodpecker Woodpecker is an absent-minded woodpecker who irritates Rabbit by pecking on his house. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Wooster A giant Woozle that is first seen in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, he was hired by Stan Woozle and Heff to steal honey. Although he can't read, he learned how to share honey with Pooh, ending up being a big friend to help protect the honey from Heffalumps and Woozles. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Villains Stan and Heff Stan and Heff are two villains who first appeared in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes "The Great Honey Pot Robbery" and "A Bird in the Hand". Stan, the Woozle, is the smarter of the two, while his Heffalump sidekick, Heff is not that bright. Stan was voiced by Ken Sansom and Heff was voiced by Chuck McCann. Crud The Creeping Crud first appeared in the episode "Cleanliness is Next to Impossible". He is the ruler of Under The Bed, a filthy place composed entirely of things which are thrown away. Crud resembles a mound of sickly green ooze, and will stop at nothing to spread filth and grime all over the world. He cringes at the mention of anything that has to do with cleaning up. He is destroyed when Christopher Robin exposes him to a bar of soap, erasing him from under the bed and ending his threat. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Smudge Smudge is Crud's right-hand man. He appears as a ball of orange dust, dirt, and hairs, and is also constantly sneezing. Smudge is obviously loyal to his leader. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Nasty Jack Nasty Jack first appeared in the episode "Paw and Order" (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). He is the leader of a gang of "Horse Thieves" who pilfer the town of Rickety Gulch. Pooh and company met up with him in a play called "The Legend of Sheriff Piglet". Nasty Jack's personal favorite pastime is something he calls "Trouncing" - stuffing his foes in a sack and dropping them. He turns good at the end of the play. References Category:Winnie-the-Pooh characters Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh